Broken Spirit
by sarcasticrocker86
Summary: AU: He had always wanted to be free, but he had never realized how much until he found himself here, writhing in pain on the floor with the God Card ready to destroy him. Now Bakura sees the cost of liberty, and he's willing to risk it all for a taste...


_"Each one of us is a glimmer of light in this sea of shadows. Alone we may seem insignificant, but combined together, we radiate enough energy to conquer the darkness."_

Yami

* * *

Bakura.

That was his name. _His _name alone. It was not for anyone else to steal from him. But here they all were, saying hello to "Bakura." Telling jokes, showing their newest cards with pride, eating alongside "Bakura." They all smiled at "Bakura" and asked the same questions over and over again, as though "Bakura" was some sort of ghost, impossible and about to disappear into thin air. Wasn't "Bakura" in any pain? Shouldn't "Bakura" be in the hospital? How did "Bakura" win the locator cards necessary to make it this far in his condition? Would "Bakura" be all right to duel during these Finals? As if _he_ could ever slip. The great deceiver—the great thief could never falter in his lies. He loomed the deceptions into a tapestry of beauty ready to ensnare all that little Ryo Bakura held dear.

_He_ made Bakura watch. _He_ used his body and then made him watch. It amused the Spirit, Bakura suspected. It gave the Spirit pleasure to feel the rage fill the soul he held so tightly under his control. Bakura knew the hate only fueled the monster hiding behind his own face. But how could he not loathe the thief? He had stolen everything from him, and continued to do so.

_Him_. And Marik.

Bakura listened to them both speak of him as nothing more than a tool. He listened to them, gagged and powerless to speak for himself. Because, to them, he was just another misbegotten piece to the puzzle.

Stolen.

Trapped.

Dead.

There had to be an end somewhere. There had to be a way to save himself from this fate of endless puppetry.

Please. He just wanted an end.

* * *

His host was angry. Normally, it pleased and even entertained him, but tonight it only caused the Spirit unrest.

_Bakura! _he gave an authoritative shout to his vessel's mind. _Stop this! Tomorrow is the first duel of the Battle City Finals. If I don't sleep, Bakura, I will be **most** irritable. And when I am not in a merciful mood... well, little Ryo, __I do hope your friends will be able to defeat me, then. Because if they don't, I can't guarantee that what I'll do to them while in such a disagreeable mood will be pleasant by any account._

He could feel Bakura's flame of fury flicker in terror. The Spirit watched the boy's imagination run wild with speculations of the Spirit's cruelty. _Oh, I'm afraid it'll be much worse than all of that, little Ryo._ The Spirit hurled images of his own at the boy. Thousands of gruesome pictures, each both clever and sinister in it's planning. He could almost feel Bakura tremble at the images, but the Spirit kept them flipping like an album relentlessly.

_Spirit, stop! _Bakura's pain was obvious._ Please, I—_

_You what? Oh, do go on, little Ryo! I always adore hearing your pathetic little prattles. Every little whimper you beg is amusing to the core. So tell me. You **what**?_

_I will be still. _Bakura was defeated.

_Good. I need my rest, after all. We have a match, and your body is still weak._

_Yes, Spirit. I will let you rest._

The dark Spirit laid back in the bed, content with Bakura's promise of peace. _Goodnight, Bakura. I hope you will be there to cheer me on. _The Spirit laughed with Bakura's lips. Bakura's lungs. The Spirit let himself sleep.

* * *

"And the first Duelist is..." the balls spun and jumbled in the flashy Kaiba Corp. device. The first duel would be announced as soon as the balls fell out of the dragon's mouth. Bakura was sure there was some poetry to that thought, but he couldn't mull much over it. He, too, was focused on what the chosen numbers might be.

"...Number six! Bakura!"

Bakura sent a new wave of anger at the name. _Bakura_ would be dueling no one. His body winced at the new fight stirring from his outrage. The Spirit growled in frustration. Bakura subsided, thinking an apology, and feeling ashamed for doing so. It was then they both noticed the eyes on them. The Spirit feigned shock. "Me?" he said with Bakura's voice. "I duel first?"

"Are you sure you're all right, man?"

_Bakura,_ the Spirit warned him as he laughed outwardly. _If I have another distraction..._

Bakura did not reply. He became deathly quiet. He slid himself into the darkness. The recess of his mind. There would be no more distractions.

Bakura would wait.

"Don't worry," he heard his voice say as he slid into a numbed slumber. "I'm fine..."

* * *

The wind blew furiously, chilling every last bone in his host's weak body as the blimp glided high above the city. But the Spirit paid little attention to it. His focus was on his opponent, Yugi, on the other side of the field. He was breaking, the Spirit saw it. Every monster Yugi had was corrupted, ready to attack his own life points at any command. It was fitting. He would be destroyed by his own. Wasn't that how it always turned out, Yugi? Destruction by what you thought never would ruin you. The Spirit chuckled. Yugi was only fighting the inevitable.

"Can't you see?" the Spirit said to Yugi. "I have already defeated you. Just make your move so I can end this duel, Yugi."

But Yugi pulled a card, and something flickered across his face. The Spirit started. He knew that look.

No.

"Prepare to experience a power like no other!" Yugi thrust out his card. Lightning clustered above. The Spirit cried out at the flash. He could feel the power shaking him to the core.

No.

"I sacrifice all of my monsters," the monsters disappeared onto the sole card in his hand, the lights nearly blinding, "and I release... Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

All of the Spirit's spells faded away as though they had never existed, mere parlor tricks to the Egyptian God Card conjuring with frightening might.

No!

The dragon appeared with glory and terror. It's scales the color of blood, it's wings covered the sky, it's eyes... staring right at the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. It roared, and the Spirit nearly fell back at the immenseness of just it's voice.

The Egyptian God Card. The one Marik wanted so badly. But how could he defeat this all-powerful beast? The sweat dripped from his face. He had been so close. The Spirit saw the mass of the monster encircle Kaiba's blimp. For once, the Spirit was afraid.

The Spirit spoke to Yugi, trying to speak his confidence back into existence. "Yugi," he said, "Your Egyptian God is powerful, but it does not guarantee your victory! I've come much too far to lose now!"

"I'm afraid it's over!" the Spirit of the Puzzle's words were strong, Slifer adding to it's power with another growl. But this spirit was weak, the Spirit of the Ring knew. You had to _take_ the body, not borrow it. So long as he failed to do what was necessary, the Spirit of the Ring would always be on top. He had to remember that. He could win this if he just remembered that.

Marik penetrated his mind again. _I **knew **this was going to happen,_ Marik was calm despite the huge monster looming over the Spirit now. _In order to defeat this creature, you'll need me._

The Spirit took a breath. He had been ignoring Marik all this duel, but he couldn't now. Marik was much wiser in his knowledge of the God Cards than the Spirit. _Go on_, the Spirit returned.

_The number of cards in his hand determines how many attack points Slifer has, _Marik explained. _Listen carefully: he now holds three cards. That gives the all-powerful Slifer the Sky Dragon the power of three thousand attack points! And you only have twelve hundred life points remaining. _The Spirit could feel the satisfaction in Marik's voice. He was going to get exactly what he wanted now. The Spirit had been fighting it all this time, but he now found himself at the mercy of either Marik or Yugi. Marik continued on, _This all means that as soon as Slifer launches an attack, you're finished!_

"Never!" the Spirit was under the mercy of no one. He fought on, "The Ghost of Dark Sanctuary is still wandering the field, Yugi. And now, my evil ghost, it's time to attack! Possess Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

The Ghost would win this for the Spirit. He knew it would. Then he would be in control of one of the greatest powers in Duel Monsters. He watched in anticipation as the ghost's transcendent darkness moved to Slifer.

And watched it stop short and disappear.

"What happened!" the anger nearly broke the Spirit. Bakura's body began to shake in the frustration of it all.

Marik spoke to him again, _Listen! You have much to learn about the power of an Egyptian God Card!_

What could he do? No monsters, no spells, his only hope fallen without a trace. "I can't lose! There's too much at stake! I _have_ to win!"

"You won't win!" Yugi cried out to him. "The duel is over!"

_It's not over yet, you fool! _Marik was speaking faster now, as though a plan was forming just as his words. _I have a plan for us._

"WHAT?" it was happening to fast. The Spirit couldn't focus. He heard Yugi call an attack, and then stop. The Spirit turned. Marik's monkey boy, Odion appeared. Disguised as Marik, he held a phony Millennium Rod in his hands. _Marik, what are you...? _Why wasn't Yugi attacking him?

Odion said, "Perhaps you would like to wait before you attack with Slifer the Sky Dragon." The Spirit was taken aback. What was Marik _doing_?

"Listen carefully," Odion said slowly, "Bakura is now under control of the Millennium Rod and he will do only what I command him to do."

"What?" Yugi said, and the Spirit echoed his words in his head. "How can that be? I thought the Millennium Ring was in control of Bakura."

"True. But I am in control of both Bakura _and _the Spirit. And now I shall prove it... by freeing your friend's mind!"

_Just **what **do you think you're doing, Marik? _the Spirit was angered by this turn of events. He absolutely despised uncertainty.

_The only way to win this duel is by releasing the mind of the boy you control._

_Why should I?_

Marik said simply, _Your opponent won't destroy his friend._

The Spirit paused. No, no, Yugi would never touch Bakura. Not for anything. And at the altitude of this wind... Bakura would be much weaker. _Fine._

_

* * *

_

Pain surged up Bakura's body, it's agony triggered by his arm's injury. He fell to his knees at the awful suddenness. "My arm..." he whispered in the pain. "It _hurts._"

"Bakura!"

Someone had called his name. _His _name.

"Bakura! Are you all right?"

All right? Everything _hurt_. But... he curled and uncurled his fingers. _His _fingers! He was free. Actually free! Oh, he was in excruciating pain, yes, but it was his pain. His burden to bear. Not the Spirit's, not Marik's, but his alone. He could endure anything, so long as he was free.

"Your friend is weak without the Spirit of the Millennium Ring. The devastation of the attack from Slifer could make his condition worse. Are you prepared to risk your friend's life for this duel?"

Bakura had no idea who was speaking, but looking up, he could see the duel had taken an unexpected turn. A monster, the likes of which Bakura had never even imagined, stared at him. It frightened Bakura, it's two mouths snarling at him, the strength of it apparent and terrifying. Bakura looked to the opponent... Yugi.

"Yugi," he breathed in terror. "Help me..."

"Bakura!" Yugi was trying to reach him, racing toward with all the concern of a friend.

"Stop right there!" Bakura saw one of Kaiba's officials. "You are not allowed to have contact with an opponent during a duel. Take one more step and you'll be disqualified."

Others cried around him, "Stop the duel right now!"

"Bakura needs to see a doctor! We've got to get him to a hospital now!"

The official only said, "If you don't continue to duel, you will forfeit the match."

Kaiba himself joined the conflict, "Yugi, I'll make this decision very simple for you, finish him off and end this now."

The official said, "I offer you a second warning: take one more step and you will lose your spot in the finals!"

There were more arguments, but Bakura heard none of it. He coughed out, "I don't feel very well..."

_He_ appeared again. He seemed to always be there. He stood above Bakura's writhing with satisfaction. _We're about to win this duel. Yugi would never attack his friend, Bakura._

He was still being used! Even now, he was enduring this for nothing. He would be stolen away again as soon as he outlived his usefulness. Oh, everything hurt so badly. Marik was over him now, too. _No,_ he said. _Unless Yugi doesn't want to lose the finals, that is._

Even the Spirit was being used. It almost made Bakura laugh. A never-ending cycle of puppets and thieves and victims. Marik toyed with them both. He was an expert, too, after all.

Bakura felt the Spirit's sudden confliction. Had he not been in so much pain, he would have been fascinated by it. He could feel the Spirit's eyes on little Bakura. His Bakura. His host, his vessel, his life. Bakura felt the probing, the realization from the Spirit at the vast amount of weakness he was in. Their minds still connected, Bakura heard the Spirit ponder, weighing the risk, rethinking the gamble. _Bakura! _the Spirit tried to coach him. _Get up. Don't be a weakling! Stand up! _The Spirit was frustrated. He lashed at Bakura's mind, trying to force him to find strength. But Bakura had no strength left. Everything just hurt so badly...

_Marik, _the Spirit finally said in realization. _I **must** step in! I can't risk Bakura. I still need his health!_

The Ring hung around Bakura's neck began to glow. He was going to change again. _No, Spirit! No! Don't take me away again!_

_He holds the Millennium Ring, and my spirit. I **must** protect him!_

Bakura felt himself being clawed away again. The pain was fading, the aches falling away from him. He fought, but the Spirit tore him away. Back into the darkness. Back into the cage. Bakura's mind screamed in agony, much worse than the physical pain. The Spirit was ached by the growing fight from the boy. He used all of his will to bind and gag Bakura's own spirit, tossing him away. The Spirit laughed as he raised Bakura's hands and waved them at Yugi. "I'm back, Yugi!" he threw back Bakura's head and laughed.

"It's _you_!" Yugi's anger was plain on his face.

"That's right, Yugi! I'm back in control of your friend. I still need him."

Both Bakura and the Spirit sensed Marik's outrage at this turn of events, but the Spirit continued speaking with Bakura's tongue, "So if you plan on using your Egyptian God Card, Yugi, why don't you use it on my right now?"

"All right!" Yugi said, now intent and resolved. "Slifer!" he commanded, "Attack his life points!"

Bakura tried to break free of the bonds, but the Spirit held him tight. _Yugi may have won this duel, little Ryo, but I'll be back to take what's mine! I **will **possess all of the Millennium items!_

And Bakura saw it. He saw all of the Spirit's plans, all of his darkness, all of his evil. Bakura saw it and knew he could never allow it. Never let the Spirit steal anything else.

Bakura would be the Spirit's final act of thievery.

Bakura lashed all of his own will at the Spirit with brutality he had no idea he had. The Spirit, shocked by this, tightened his bonds on Bakura. But the boy continued to fight at his ropes, focusing everything on breaking it. The Spirit threw horrible images at him to crush the inner battle. Awful, crippling nightmares intent on stopping Bakura from breaking free. But he had stopped the Spirit once before, and he was intent on doing it one, final time.

Bakura felt the light at the end of the never-ending tunnel and raced for it. The pain was returning with all of it's glory, and Bakura gripped it. The Spirit cried out, _What are you doing, Bakura! You'll kill yourself! Slifer's attack is too powerful!_

_You won't win, Spirit._

_Bakura!_

_I am not for you to control!_

The blinding light of his Ring brought Bakura back. He felt the pain of his injuries and wanted to dance in it. He stood tall as the attack from the God Card's approached. He smiled as the devastating blast met him, his fingers glided through the destructive light of the attack. Finally, the blow was too much too take, knocking him down. Then the God was gone, and everything started to disappear into darkness. Bakura didn't feel anything anymore, and watched as Yugi raced toward him. Bakura was sure now that Yugi knew very well what had just happened.

"Bakura!"

"Yugi..." Bakura was fading fast.

"Bakura!"

"Yugi, I'm _free_ now. Don't you see? I did it..."

"Bakura!"

Bakura.

It was his name alone.


End file.
